ikariamfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Soddisfazione
__NOWYSIWYG__ Ogni città ha un livello di Soddisfazione che indica appunto la soddisfazione dei cittadini. La soddisfazione di una nuova città è inizialmente di livello medio e nello specifico è pari a 196 e comporta un tasso di crescita pari a 3,12 cittadini per ora. Man mano che il numero di cittadini di una città aumenta, la soddisfazione diminuisce e allo stesso tempo decresce il tasso di crescita. Quando la soddisfazione assume valori negativi, la popolazione comincia a calare, poiché i cittadini frustrati lasciano la città. Livelli di soddisfazione Ci sono cinque livelli di soddisfazione. Più alta è la soddisfazione, più cresce la popolazione ogni ora. Se la soddisfazione è al livello "felice" o "euforico", i tuoi cittadini giocheranno in spiaggia. Se invece è "arrabbiato" li vedrai protestare davanti al Municipio. I livelli sono: Come mantenere alta la soddisfazione Edifici che influenzano la soddisfazione La Taverna e il Museo sono gli edifici che giocano il ruolo principale per la crescita della soddisfazione cittadina. *Il primo edificio che puoi ottenere e che influenza il tasso di soddisfazione è la Taverna. La Taverna dà +12 'di soddisfazione per livello. Usando la Taverna è possibile fornire vino ai tuoi cittadini. Più vino dai loro, più alzi il livello di soddisfazione, per un ammontare di '+60 di soddisfazione per ogni fornito. *Il secondo edificio che aumenta la soddisfazione è il Museo. Il Museo dà un bonus di +20 di felicità per livello. Usando il Museo puoi fare accordi culturali con altri giocatori per ottenere opere d'arte,ognuna delle quali dà un bonus di +50 di felicità. Il numero massimo di opere d'arte che si possono ospitare è uguale al livello del Museo. * La Residenza del Governatore riduce la corruzione nelle colonie. La corruzione riduce la soddisfazione riducendo l'effetto del vino e degli Accordi Culturali, quindi quando si crea una colonia è preferibile prima di tutto portare a zero la corruzione espandendo la Residenza del Governatore. Ricerche che influenzano la soddisfazione *Ci sono delle Ricerche necessarie per costruire gli edifici che incrementano la soddisfazione: :*Per costruire le Taverne, bisogna scoprire Torchio (Economia). :*Per costruire i Musei, Bisogna scoprire Scambio Culturale (Scienza). *Ci sono poi delle Ricerche che servono ad incrementare direttamente la felicità: :*Pozzo (Scienza) incrementa la soddisfazione di 50 solo nella tua capitale.Nel Municipio della tua Capitale, questo bonus viene mostrato nella sezione "Soddisfazione" sotto il simbolo della corona. :*Vacanza (Economia) incrementala felicità di 25 in tutte le tue città.Nel Municipio di una tua città, questo bonus viene mostrato nella sezione "Soddisfazione" sotto il simbolo del microscopio. :*Utopia (Economia) incrementala felicità di 200 solo nella tua Capitale. :*Futuro Economico incrementala felicità di 10 a livello in tutte le tue città. Forme di potere che influenzano la soddisfazione *Forme di potere che influenzano direttamente la soddisfazione: **Con la Democrazia la soddisfazione in tutte le città aumenta di +75 punti. **Con la Dittatura la soddisfazione in tutte le città diminuisce di '-75' punti. **Con la Teocrazia la soddisfazione nelle città con un Tempio aumenta di +2 volte il tasso di conversione. Il bonus massimo è di +150. La soddisfazione in tutte le città senza tempio diminuisce di '-20'. *Forme di potere che influenzano direttamente la corruzione e quindi indirettamente la soddisfazione (secondo la formula sottostante): **Con l'Aristocrazia la corruzione in tutte le città, eccetto nella Capitale aumenta di +3%. **Con Nomocrazia la corruzione in tutte le città, eccetto nella Capitale diminuisce di '-5%'. **Con Oligarchia la corruzione in tutte le città, eccetto nella Capitale aumenta di +3%. Formule Soddisfazione Giocando incontrerai diverse cose che cambieranno questo valore. Questi eventi, buoni o cattivi, determineranno il tasso di crescita della città. *La formula della Soddisfazione è: ''Soddisfazione = Bonus di Base ( 196 + Bonus derivati dalle Ricerche ) + Vino'La Taverna da '+12 soddisfazione per ogni livello di espansione, mentre il Bonus dato dal è +60 soddisfazione per ogni carico supplementare di distribuito. ( Bonus di base della Taverna + Bonus ) + Cultura'Il bonus di base del Museo è '+20 soddisfazione per ogni livello di espansione, mentre il Bonus è +50 soddisfazione per ogni Accordi#Accordo_Culturale stipulato. ( Bonus di base del Museo + Bonus ) - Popolazione - Corruzione ( Tasso di Corruzione * Soddisfazione Prodotta ) '' *O, brevemente: ''Soddisfazione = Totale soddisfazione prodotta - ( Popolazione + Corruzione * Soddisfazione prodotta ) '' :o'' 'soddisfazione' = ( 1 - Corruzione ) * Totale soddisfazione prodotta - Popolazione '' Tasso di crescita La formula che determina il tasso di crescita della popolazione è: Tasso di crescita = Felicità * 0,02 Popolazione dopo un certo tempo La formula che mostra quanta popolazione ci sarà dopo un certo tempo se la Soddisfazione non cambia (cioè se il Museo o la Taverna non vengono modificati, se la popolazione non raggiunge il massimo spazio abitabile, etc) è: p(t) =p_0+h(1-e^{-\frac{t}{50}}) dove * p_0 è la popolazione all'inizio del tempo campione * p(t) è la popolazione dopo t ore * h è la Soddisfazione iniziale * e è la http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_(costante_matematica) Costante di Eulero. Puoi sostituiree p_0 , h e t nella formula, e copiare =p0+h*(1-exp(-t/50)) in una cella Exel per avere il risultato finale. Tempo prima che il Municipio venga riempito Si può calcolare il tempo prima che il Municipio sia pieno con questa formula: 50\ln{\frac{h}{b-c}} , dove * \ln è la funzione logaritmica naturale * h è la Soddisfazione iniziale * b is the total positive satisfaction bonus (also known as rigth now population as you can see above) * c è la capacità del Municipio If the town capacity is bigger than bonus, il Municipio non sarà mai pieno, e la formula darà come risultato un errore. In Excel, si può scrivere =50*ln(h/(b-c)) sostituendo h , b e c . Tempo di dimezzazione della soddisfazione Se la soddisfazone non subisce cambiamenti, si dimezza ogni 34 ore, 39 minuti e 26 secondi (circa un giorno e mezzo), mentre la popolazione cresce allo stesso tasso con cui la soddisfazione decresce. Questa è un ottima guida per capire quale delle tue città necessità ha bisogno di maggiore attenzione. Note Categoria:Meccanica del gioco